


Blume

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Hanahaki Disease affects the unlikeliest of people.Dedicated to my friend.





	1. Orange Lilies

Toby slowed to a stop from his full on sprint, resting against a large tree with heavy breaths. He cautiously looked around, checking for potential threats while he waited. Nobody was around, his trained hearing picking up only wildlife and very distant cars. Above him, the sky was a soft orange, further illustrating their time limit.

Kate was the first to catch up, dropping from above him as she traversed the trees. Her breathing was calm, not the slightest bit of labor coming from her. Toby hated his low stamina, but he’d only been working for a few months. The little he’d improved was promising, he hoped.

The masked girl beside him drew her knife and left their distinguished mark in the trunk of the tree Toby leaned on, both as a way for the other to follow them and to mark their kills.

Masky and Hoodie wouldn’t be far behind at this rate. Toby was only so far ahead because of the head start they gave him as they broke down camp, and Kate was only a little faster than the others.

“Let’s get moving.” Two dark eyes met Toby’s to confirm having his attention. “It’s almost sunset.”

They moved through the forest quickly, only slowing when they reached the thinned out woods behind the targeted neighborhood.

They crouched near the edge, concealing themselves as part of the brush. Toby let his hands twitch over his weapons, jutting his head harshly to the left.

“ _Zicke_!” Toby blurted out the word as he felt another harsh tic hit.

“Keep it down.” A voice murmured, soft footsteps entering their space. Masky and Hoodie joined them in their crouch, the former’s chest moving more quickly than normal. Toby smirked to himself at that.

“Can’t help it.” Kate reminded, jumping to Toby’s defense. He shot her a look to warn her out of their business, but said nothing. “Let’s focus on the task at hand.”

 

Geraldine Wilcox was very normal. She worked a classic nine to five job six days a week. She had two fat kids and a deadbeat husband. She was, by most accounts, an unusual target. But, she’d made a fatal mistake, just like all the others.

Jeffery Woods was not a common name when it came to the Proxies and their business, but it was the name of the fool who’d interrupted a hunt Rouge was in the middle of. They’d successfully killed their intended victims, after arguing about the now shared alleyway, and attracted attention of a woman off the street. She investigated and saw and been seen.

Letting Geraldine escape earned Rouge a vicious punishment from Slenderman. Witnesses, unless explicitly instructed, were to be eliminated. No negotiations, no exceptions.

Above them, the sun was edging closer to setting and Toby looked to the masked killers. He opened his mouth to issue orders.

Masky cut him off. “Kate and I can handle the neighbors.” Toby’s fingers curled around the hatchet on his right side, itching to bury it in Masky’s head. “Brian, take care of Geraldine. Toby, you’re on torch duty.”

“I’m in ch-charge,” Toby grumbled, “but, fine.”

“It’s not like you had a better idea, Tobes.” Kate turned and winked behind the mask before bolting from the woods to the back wall, her backpack’s green color a stark contrast against the white and black of her jacket. Masky followed her in quick succession and they spread out to the houses on either side. Hoodie and Toby waited, then began to make their way to the house.

With the other three parading through the houses, Toby raids the shed.

Two gasoline canisters reside inside and he feels excitement trickle down his spine. If he was getting told what to do, at least he got to burn stuff while he did it.

A yelp and muffled crash came from outside, followed by a large thump. Toby ran towards it, ignoring the gas for now. Plenty of time for that later.

Hoodie landed on the ground from an above window, a woman with blood streaked hair running from him. Glass was stuck in her skin, she was escaping.

“Help! Help me!” Geraldine threw herself at Toby, obviously mistaking him for a rescuer in her fear.

Toby merely pushed her off of him, letting Hoodie finish the job with a swift and sickening crunch to her skull via crowbar. Toby ticed and twitched as he looked at her and then back at Hoodie.

“Take her insi-side. Finish the job.” He turned, heading back to the shed. They still had to rig four houses and get out before cops came. There was no time to waste.

The hatchet weilder grabbed both cans and moved through the backdoor after Hoodie dragged the body inside. Dousing her and a decent trail through some of the house, Toby fidgetted. His companion went across the street to do the last house, leaving him alone with the smell.

“I’ve always hated the smell of gas.” Kate grabbed the other can. “This is it? You’re kidding.”

“Find some yourself.” Toby glared behind his goggles and took it from her, heading to the house on the right, then the left. She was right, though he wouldn't admit it. This was going to be a shitty fire with the little accelerant they had.

“All done.” Hoodie and Masky headed towards the middle of the street where Toby had lined up the three trails. He rolled his eyes and headed for the last house, the little liquid left was an embarrassment for a pyro such as himself, but it had to last for a few minutes.

“Fuck.” Toby twitched, spilling more than he intended, and gave up, tossing the can wildly before dropping it and heading back to the street. He held out his hand and someone, he wasn’t sure who in his daze of excitement, placed a box of matches in his hand.

“Let her rip.” Masky shifted to his left. Toby felt a cough coming, but pushed it down, lighting a match and doing just that.

The four moved back, wary of the flames, and watched as the fire slowly emassed into an orange, yellow, and red abyss of wood and bodies. When the smell of burnt flesh reached them, they hightailed it into the woods. The sun had just gone down above them, their job completed right on time.

 

“Rouge got lucky this time.” Masky tied up his hammock, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t call the punishment she recieved _lucky_.” Kate absentmindedly rubbed her wrist. They’d all seen the marks up and down Rouge’s arms.

“Luckier than she could’ve been.” Toby offered, tying his own hammock into place. “If we fucked up, sh-she’d get a lot worse.”

Hoodie walked past Toby masked face turned towards him. The younger flipped him off in response, but turned back to the conversation after.

“Rogers is right. She’s getting into more and more trouble these days.” Masky turned to Kate and kept his tone level, even though it was obvious he was tense.

“More like Jeff is causing more trouble for her and the rest of us.” Kate refuted, sitting on a stone protruding from the ground.

“Don’t.” Toby warned, moving his goggles down to his neck. He rubbed the lingering smoke from them before turning. He didn’t like talking about the other killer after the asylum. Brought up bad memories.

“Fuck!” Masky suddenly jolted, yanking his hand from his pocket. Blood slipped down his finger and Toby moved to look at it. “Damn, I must have left that in my pocket.”

“It looks shallow.” Kate moved her mask up from where she sat a foot away, but made no move to get up. “Shake it off.”

“Will do. Relax, Rogers.” Masky’s mask was impartial, but Toby could hear the teasing tone. “It’s _shallow_.”

Toby rolled his eyes and stalked back to his resting place, coughing a little. When he pulled his hand back, blood speckled his gloved hand with orange petals stuck to the fabric.

“What the fu-” Toby ticed hard, smacking his hand into the tree with a small thump. “Shit!”

“Toby!” Kate rushed to him, concerned, and grabbed his hand. She quickly removed the glove and tossed it down, checking his wrist and fingers for any sign of injury. “Do you feel anything?”

“No.” Toby deadpanned.

“Don’t be a smartass.” Kate chided, eyes dark. It was weird seeing her face this close again.

“It’s fine, I know what to look for.” He pulled his hand away, all thoughts of blood and petals gone. “Let’s ju-just get some sleep.”


	2. Red Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flowers scratch.

The needle pulled the thread through the skin, sewing the sides of the gash together. Blood stained the thread and skin around it, but Tim paid it no mind. His fingers were a watery red color, slick and warm. It took effort to hold the needle properly, but he managed. His side ached, the kicks that had landed earlier a dull throb to remind him he’d gotten lucky today.

Brian lurked in the doorway, stretching his arm out. Pops and cracks were the only real sound they made right now, most coming from Toby. Sitting still while Tim stitched his wound together drove his anxiety through the roof, making him move and curse at a more accelerated rate.

“If you tear these out, you’ll restitch them yourself.” Tim warned, finishing off the last stitch and closing it up. Toby opened his mouth to speak, but Tim stared him down with a look harsher than before.

“Hoodie,” Toby called, “I think my nurse is trying to kill me.”

Tim covered the stitches with bandages and pulled the hatchet wielder’s hoodie down, glaring but saying nothing. He helped Toby up, careful not to jostle him despite wanting to, and turned to their comrades.

Kate was stitching Brian’s shoulder now, having convinced him in silence to kneel and let her take a look. Toby stood straight, took a breath, and released Tim’s arm when he was stable.

Kate flickered her eyes to Toby behind her mask, catching his gaze as he stifled a cough.

“We should move soon. They’ll search the neighborhood soon.” Toby murmured, sniffing the air. Smoke was drifting through the houses from another house fire they’d caused nearby, and sirens wailed in the distance. It was smaller, one house this time, but a bigger family.

The hatchet weilder looked back at his female companion and crushed the petal in his glove, orange pieces tearing softly. He knew she suspected something, but he didn’t even know what was happening himself. Instead, his neck cracked and his head violently twitched. A whisper followed. “Schlampe.”

Brian hissed as Kate dug the needle in the last time, a little closer to the inky black mark on the shoulder. She finished it off quickly and pressed a bandage to the skin, ignoring his tense muscles under her.

“Let’s move.” Tim looked towards the window. “Lights. Take the back door.”

“Kate, you’re with me.” Toby put his hatchets into their holsters and pulled his backpack on, adjusting his goggles and mask before turning to the back door. “Brian, set the pace. Tim, you take the back.”

Nobody said anything, minus a slight scoff from Tim as he slid his mask back into place, and they headed for the door. Brian headed out first, disappearing into the trees. Kate and Toby followed at the matched pace to keep themselves fast but safe.

Tim followed behind them, careful to watch their backs.

 

Brian kept the pace slower than normal, cautious of injuries, and remained just in view of Toby and Kate. He led them past the woods and through the dark spots of the town, sirens raging around them. Eventually they entered a park, the easiest way out of town with the most amount of cover.

They were moving fast, but Toby was slowing them down again. In his chest, the extra light bit of weight weighed down his lungs. He slowed to a stop beside a lamp on the path, Kate joining him and whistling for Brian to stop where he was.

She didn’t hesitate to lift his sweater, checking the bandage, and tensing at the slight red spots seeping through. He was going to tear them right out. “We should slow down, let you keep the pace for now.”

“No.” Toby denied, taking a deep and satisfying breath of cold air and pushing his sweater back down. His lungs felt as though they carried pebbles, but they needed to retreat while they could. “Let’s keep moving.”

Toby turned to start moving again and froze, the telltale click of a gun behind him. Kate, still semi hidden behind the tree from where their new attacker stood, narrowed her eyes and drew her knife silently. “Freeze.”

Toby didn’t move, but didn’t put his hands up either. He could hear Brian upahead, moving closer to check in, and Tim behind them, hurrying to catch up. They took this path too often, Toby reprimanded himself, never again.

“Turn around, slowly, and put your hands where I can see them.” The officer sounded pleased at his catch, so Toby indulged him, facing him and raising his hands. “Where are your buddies?”

“I don’t-” Toby began, but didn’t have to finish. Tim and Kate both materialized behind the cop and grabbed him, Kate sliding her blade into his stomach and Tim shoving him down fast and without mercy. The gun clattered from his hand and Toby snatched it up, turning it on the officer with a grin behind his mask. “Freeze.”

Tim drew the blade out and handed it back to Kate, keeping a close eye on their captive, and then turning to Toby. “No witnesses.”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job.” Toby warned, throat scratching. He would not cough.

Footsteps, multiple, came from down the path. The officer called out for help, earning him a swift kick in the face from Tim. “Damn it!”

“Go.” Tim demanded, taking the gun from Toby. They nodded and joined Brian up the path, notifying him and letting him return to help the other male, leaving Kate and Toby to escape alone.

 

A hatchet buried itself in the sloppily painted target on a slightly bigger tree than those around it, a satisfying clunk following. Toby made no movement once it did, just looked at it. Always accurate. Wasn’t even fun anymore.

Tim and Brian had returned, a little banged up but nothing they couldn’t handle, and were slicing up a deer they’d managed to catch. Kate was asleep, having volunteered for first watch, and that left Toby to his own devices. Normally, that would be fine, he liked the time to practice and review the work they’d done. This time, he was attempting to escape the thoughts, not explore them.

In his pockets, Toby had hidden several orange colored petals. Joining them today was a handful of vibrant red petals. His stomach curled in on itself, and his throat was dry, like he’d swallowed chalk. The more he thought of Tim facing away from them, lifting the gun without hesitation to protect them all, the more he wanted to clear his throat and cough until he could breathe again.

He’d waited until Tim and Brian had gone hunting, and Kate had fallen asleep before he coughed up the red petals before, but now he was in view of the very person causing this...weird fucking thing happening to him. Maybe it was Slenderman fucking with him, a rare ailment of his sickness he’d gotten unlucky with. At least, Toby hoped that’s all it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Schlampe - German word for Whore
> 
> Red Carnations - My Heart Aches For You/Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Zicke - German word for Bitch
> 
> Orange Lilies - Hatred/Disdain/Pride


End file.
